Bad News Falls Fast
Bad News Falls Fast is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third of the game. It is the fifth set in the Gamble Summit district of New Cresthill. Plot Three days after discovering that Allen O'Brian knew about Golliat and Marie's plans, Chief Galdwey assigned the player and Evan to go to Sorceress Peak, however, since the latter wasn't present and didn't answer his phone or messages, Mona was chosen to substitute him. When the duo reached the base of Mount Easthill, they found Allen's body, apparently pushed from the meeting point. Socialite, Preston Blackman, the NCPD's detective, Evan Molotch, homeless man, Troy Ashwin and, cryptographer, Simon Uhas, were considered suspects. Mid-investigation, the team put Evan into custody after he tried to sneak out of the PD after a heated argument with Xavier. After making Evan apologize to Xavier for insulting his boyfriend and their relationship's start, the duo decided to investigate Allen's loft in order to find more information about his murder and Gamble Summit's criminal operations. His brother, Timothy O'Brian and Stardust Bank Inc.'s President, Golliat Sept, who was immediately arrested for all his crimes, were added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Evan got intimately involved with Allen after getting drunk the previous night while he was spying on him, finding at his loft an article that blamed Molotch for several murders because of his negligence. What's more, Allen scoffed at Troy for being poor, giving him used tea bags every day for him to be hydrated, affirming that he was stuck in poverty because he didn't have the will to find a job. At the end of the chapter, while Mona and the player were reviewing their findings in Sorceress Peak, Troy appeared with a bomb in his body, saying that it was time for the detectives to face Marie's rage in the other side. Before Troy could kill the detectives, Simon shot him in the head and deactivated the bomb. When Mona confronted him, he mentioned that they should be grateful to him for having placed tracking devices in the NCPD's weapons when he was still the boyfriend of Priscilla, otherwise, the city would be at the highest risk level with them dead. Later on, they discovered that Golliat tried to recruit Allen as a spy for his plan, however, O'Brian mocked him and swore that he would be the one to defeat him. In addition, Timothy was being harassed by those affected by his brother's news, nonetheless, Allen didn't care and caused him to be isolated for months. Also, the team learned that Preston was trying to destroy the evidence that the victim captured of him cheating on his wife with the late fiancée of Deputy Mayor Nelson during her last vacation in Rome. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Timothy O'Brian for his brother's murder. He swore that despite Allen's selfishness, he could forgive him since they were brothers yet when the evidence was presented, he congratulated the duo for catching him sinisterly. Timothy and Troy were Marie's apprentices and responsible for her crimes while she hid as a hair stylist, however, after her death, Golliat asked them to avenge her. Their plans got rushed when they discovered that Allen was about to reveal valuable information to the police so, while Troy was assigned to kill the player, Timothy followed his brother and pushed him to his death after fighting with him. Judge Fraire sentenced Timothy to 50 years of prison, Golliat to life imprisonment and Simon to 5 years, nevertheless, the latter was released after an unknown benefactor paid his bail. Post-trial, the team decided to search for the information that Allen had about Golliat's plan. After finding his cassette recorder, they went back to his loft, where he had written Sept's whole plan but, since he encrypted it so many times for security and barely left a pattern to follow, neither Rogelio, Charlotte or Xavier could decode the content. Because of this, the Chief suggested asking Simon for help, who agreed with the only condition that Priscilla returned his mahjong set. Meanwhile, Ian Butler wanted to talk with the player about the role of Butler Silk in protecting the city's money. After convincing both Mayor Brooks and Deputy Mayor Nelson, the money from several banks was transported to an underground warehouse with high-security standards. To prove his point, he brought a pen drive where he had listed the benefits of the warehouse, unfortunately, he lost it in his way to the station. With the help of a regretful Evan, it was recovered and analyzed but for the team's misfortune, not only it was located next to the catacombs, but also Arthur Brandwein's fingerprints were all over it. Suspecting the worse, they warned Nicholas about his father and, even if he doubted that he might be involved with Golliat, he thanked the duo for sharing the information. Worried about Nicholas and the possibility that his father was Golliat's ally, Chief Galdwey decided to call him again. Nicholas answered quickly and whispered that it was a bad moment to talk, however, before he could end the call, Arthur demanded an explanation from "Sage". Thinking that "Mr. Black" was working with the police, he got enraged and yelled to his son that before he could loot Butler Silk's warehouse, he would kill him, destroying the phone right after it. Feeling guilty about putting Nicholas in danger, Chief Galdwey ordered the player to accompany her to rescue him but, before they could leave, Rogelio came with the news that Butler Silk's warehouse and the entire catacombs trip caught fire after an explosion at Nicholas's last known location. Summary Victim *'Allen O'Brian' (pushed from Sorceress Peak to the base of Mount Easthill) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Timothy O'Brian' Suspects :: Preston Blackman :: Socialite Profile: *The killer has vitamin D deficiency Appearance: *The killer is wearing a band-aid :: Evan Molotch :: Detective Profile: *The killer plays football *The killer eats syrniki *The killer has vitamin D deficiency Appearance: *The killer has a pimple :: Troy Ashwin :: Homeless Man Profile: *The killer has vitamin D deficiency :: Simon Uhas :: Cryptographer Profile: *The killer eats syrniki *The killer has vitamin D deficiency Appearance: *The killer is wearing a band-aid :: Timothy O'Brian :: Victim's Brother Profile: *The killer plays football *The killer eats syrniki *The killer has vitamin D deficiency Appearance: *The killer is wearing a band-aid *The killer has a pimple :: Golliat Sept :: Stardusk Banc Inc.'s President Profile: *The killer plays football *The killer eats syrniki *The killer has vitamin D deficiency Appearance: *The killer is wearing a band-aid Quasi-Suspects :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief Killer's Profile *The killer plays football *The killer eats syrniki *The killer has vitamin D deficiency *The killer is wearing a band-aid *The killer has a pimple Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mount Easthill Base. (Clues: Victim's Body, Selfie Stick, Ring Bearer Box; Victim identified: Allen O'Brian) *Examine Ring Bearer Box. (Result: Carnelian Rings; New Suspect: Preston Blackman) *Talk to Preston Blackman about his signature rings at Mt. Easthill. (Prerequisite: Carnealian Rings found) *Investigate Sorceress Peak. (Prerequisite: Preston interrogated; Clues: Gun, Dog Tag, Cipher Wheel) *Examine Gun. (Result: Evan's Gun; New Suspect: Evan Molotch) *Question Evan Molotch about his tardiness and presence in Sorceress Peak. (Prerequisite: Evan Gun's unraveled) *Examine Dog Tag. (Result: T. Ashwin; New Suspect: Troy Ashwin) *Ask Troy Ashwin if he saw something related to the murder. (Prerequisite: T. Ashwin decoded) *Examine Cipher Wheel. (Result: Encrypted Message; New Suspect: Simon Uhas) *Confront Simon Uhas over his encrypted threats about the victim. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Message unraveled) *Examine Selfie Stick. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats syrniki) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays football) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Loft. (Available after Chapter 2; Clues: Cushions, Laundry Basket, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Cushions. (Result: Pieces of Clay) *Examine Pieces of Clay. (Result: Brothers Statue; New Suspect: Timothy O'Brian) *Inform Timothy O'Brian about his brother's death. (Prerequisite: Brothers Statue restored; Profile updated: Timothy plays football) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Wool Beanie) *Analyze Wool Beanie. (12:00:00) *Question Evan Molotch what he was doing in Allen's loft. (Prerequisite: Wool Beanie analyzed; Profile updated: Evan plays football and eats syrniki) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Taser Gun) *Analyze Taser Gun (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has vitamin D deficiency) *Investigate Dirt Road. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Tin Can, Wood Pieces) *Examine Tin Can. (Result: Tea Bag) *Ask Troy Ashwin about the victim's mockery for their opposite economic situations. (Prerequisite: Tea Bag found; Profile updated: Troy has vitamin D deficiency) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Dragon Cane; New Suspect: Golliat Sept) *Arrest Golliat Sept for his crimes in Gamble Summit. (Prerequisite: Dragon Cane restored; Profile updated: Golliat eats syrniki) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Simon Uhas about Troy's murder and his knowledge of the team's current location. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Simon eats syrniki and has vitamin D deficiency; Evan has vitamin D deficiency) *Investigate Journalist Workstation. (Prerequisite: Simon interrogated; Clues: Safe Box, Blood-Stained Rock, Pieces of Paper) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (12:00:00) *Ask Golliat Sept about his attempt to recruit Allen for his scheme. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Golliat plays football and has vitamin D deficiency) *Examine Blood-Stained Rock. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to Timothy O'Brian about the harassment he received because of his brother. (Prerequisite: Death Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Timothy eats syrniki and has vitamin D deficiency) *Examine Pieces of Paper. (Result: Photo Collage) *Question Preston Blackman about the future disclosure of his extramarital affairs. (Prerequisite: Photo Collage restored; Profile updated: Preston has vitamin D deficiency) *Investigate Mountain Cliff. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Football Helmet, Floral Moss) *Analyze Football Helmet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing a band-aid) *Examine Floral Moss. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pimple) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Finances on the Other Side (5/6)! (1 star) Finances on the Other Side (5/6) *Investigate Sorceress Peak. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side; Clue: Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Cassette Recorder) *Examine Cassette Recorder. (Result: A. O'Brian) *Investigate Journalist Workstation. (Prerequisite: A. O'Brian decoded; Clue: Chocolate Wrappers) *Examine Chocolate Wrappers. (Result: Golliat's Plan) *Analyze Golliat's Plan. (06:00:00) *Ask Simon Uhas if he can help the team to decode Golliat's whole plan. (Prerequisite: Golliat's Plan analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Meet Ian Butler to discuss the role of Butler Silk in protecting the city's money. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Base of Mt. Easthill. (Prerequisite: Ian interrogated; Clue: Hiking Gear) *Examine Hiking Gear. (Result: Pieces of Metal) *Examine Pieces of Metal. (Result: Pen Drive) *Analyze Pen Drive. (06:00:00) *Warn Nicholas about his father's knowledge of Butler Silk's underground warehouse. (Prerequisite: Pen Drive analyzed; Reward: Latex Suit) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Gamble Summit